Summer Vacation
by Cloudbuddi
Summary: Before the last days of his life in Twilight Town... A story about Roxas, and his summer vacation with his best friends. RoxasxNamine, Slight RoxasxOlette


**This story is about Roxas, before his the final days of his summer vacation.**

I don't don't own anything. XP

* * *

The story begins in Sunset Terrace, a rather large part if Twilight Town. A school was located there, "Twilight Town High", a strict school where you even use profanity, your out for good. But the "good" students of TTH, obeyed that rule, especially since not another school was located. There is only one school, and most people like it that way; mainly the parents. But the students who attend the school couldn't care less, as long as they don't have to wear uniform, and don't get caught doing what they aren't supposed to do in the first place.

Within two miles of the school, two teenagers ran toward the large building that was Twilight Town High. One of them were Hanyer, a young man well known for his attitude problem. He constantly pick fights with Seifer, a self owned "disciplinarian" of Twilight Town. Seifer, and his lackeys... the three (or, now four) of them, always gotten on Hayner's nerves.

The other one with him was Pence, an overweight boy who is always laid back and care-free, no matter what the situation. He's a lover of "Sea-Salt Ice cream", the best in town, and if he could, he'd eat one everyday. But alas, he must wait a few more days, until summer vacation.

"Hayner! Pence! Wait up!" A girl cried as she ran after the two. Olette, the girl, is a gentle, kind young lady who loves to help others in need. To Hayner and Pence, she was like the "responsible one" for, lets say homework and munny for instance. But it didn't matter, for the three of them hung out with each other, everyday.

The two boys stopped looked back to see Olette farther then what they had expected. They both sighed simultaneously.

Hayner waited for at least two seconds before shouting to hurry up. "Come on, we don't _HAVE_ all day!"

Olette glared at him, then, purposely, pretended to run in slow motion by taking big steps toward them. She waved her hands around slowly and spoke, "**I'M**... **RUNNING**... **AS**... **FAST**... **AS**...**I** ... **CAN**!" she shouted back.

Hayner shot her a fierce glare, while Pence just snickered under his breath. For if Hayner heard it, he_knew_ he was going to say something, and he didn't want hear it now, not in the _morning_.

Olette laughed loudly as she returned to running towards the two boys. When she finally reached them, Hayner spoke, "Geez Olette. You want to joke _NOW_, when we're running late for school..." he said as he crossed his arms.

She glimpsed at him irritatingly. "Hey, I told you, if you tell me to hurry up, I'll only do it slower!" She put her hands on her hips and smiled gently.

Pence spoke up to join in on the conversation, "Yeah, especially on instant messaging!"

"Heh, well don't tell me to hurry." she told to the both of them.

Hayner interrupted the two, "Look, can we get back to going to school?"

"And why are you in such a rush? I never seen you rushing to school like this since... the first day of school!" She laughed. Pence chuckled as well.

Hayner was getting annoyed, could tell by the "angry" face appearing, "...'Cause if I'm late again, I'll get detention... _AGAIN_! Do you know how boring it is? It's so quiet... you can't hear nothing but the clock ticking slowly, and you could feel the teacher just, looking fixedly at you... A glare that make your skin and blood bubble..."

Olette turned to Pence. He shrugged, for he didn't have a clue neither. Was detention really that bad? Or is Hayner just exaggerating the whole thing? Well, it could be true. Hayner was the only one in the group that been to detention after all... Olette thought about, then quickly responded, "Oh! Well, why didn't you say anything earlier? Let's go before you're late!"

Hayner had a look of annoyance, as if a bird was gnawing on his forehead. He shrugged off the feeling as ran on ahead. He turned to see the two still in the same spot, just staring at him. "COME ON!" he hollered as he ran on ahead. Olette and Pence both mourned as they ran after him.

"Why do_we_ have to rush too?" Olette questioned.

"I don't know, Olette... I absolutely don't know."

* * *

Within the school, inside the main office, and elderly woman, the secretary, was sitting at her wooden desk as a sandy-haired boy was standing in front of it. He wore strange clothing, mostly just white and black. The secretary thought of this as some kind of "symbol" kids do this days. She heaved as she locked a glace at the boy. Eyeing him up and down, from the tip of his spiky hair to his over-sized pants, she heaved yet again. The boy just stared at hair, or at least the desk.

"Okay," she paused," And what's your name young man?"

"...Roxas." His voiced echoed.

"Hm... Well, you have the acquirements..." She shuffled though the hundred of papers on her desk, pulling out papers of Roxas' information and such, "but it seems to late to attend at the end of the school year. So, how about next school year, you can attend TTH. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Also, I need to see your parents. You can't just waltz up in here and expect me to accept you, do you?"

She looked up at him, "Well, the principle _and_ your parents need to have a conference before attending. ...Ahem, in the meantime, I'll send over a student to escort around the school for a whole day. Would you like that?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to be a burden to them-"

"Hon, this is Twilight Town High." She interrupted, "Everything is a burden."

He widened his eyes in question "Er..."

"Okay, just wait anotherfive minutes, the bell should be ringing soon. Until then, sit in the chair behind you." The secretary said as she looked down to do some paperwork, completely blocking Roxas out.

"...Okay."

The boy, Roxas, sat in a chair next to the doorway of the office. He explored his surroundings, outside he could see the twist and turns of the halls, Twilight Town High trophies placed above selves and protected by glass cases, and marvelous paintings of the landscape and town from the students themselves, poems of a historic poet or of historic poems, and the paper that consisted of the names of honor roll students. He sighed and folded his hands, playing with his fingers, pulling his arm bands off, then on again, tapping his shoes against the hard floor.

Five minutes did seem like forever!

He sighed loudly, forgetting his voice bounces of the walls and back to him. He heard the pen of the secretary stop. A feeling of 'someone watching' came all over him. He slightly looked up slowly, seeing the woman has locked a gaze on him.

"S-Sorry..." he said loudly once again.

The woman sighed again, returning to her paperwork.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat softly. Looking at the clock, he noticed the time. 'Two more minutes... sigh... times seems so slow when your bored..." he thought. He gazed upon the ceiling, white, but with a bit of mold... 'How old _IS_ this school anyway...?"

_'Why?'_

Roxas widened his eyes in apprehensiveness.

_…fzzzkt…_

_'Why do you have the-' _

_…zzaaarksora…_

He gasped loudly. A sudden stabbing pain ripped through his head and started to seeeverything spinning.

_'No one would miss-' _

_…ktttzkeyblade..._

He groaned in agony "Ragh..." The throbbing pain caused Roxas to grab his skull, both hands on his temples.

_'Shut up!' _

_...buzztktdestiny..._

The ache in his head worsted every second. He waved his head around, followed by grunts of pain. He felt himself losing it. Roxas closed one eye, tightening his grip on his head. "Argh..." The office started to spin around slowly, his vision was being swallowed in darkness. "Huhhh...?" He was on a verge to collapse, but he felt arms grabbing him on both arms, shaking him to regain consciousness. But he could help it, the feeling was overtaking him. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, then the person shook him harder.

"--up."

Roxas barely heard the voice. It like a murmur, as if whispering behind a closed door.

"--ake up!"

He heard the voice coming to him.

"Young man, wake up!"

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, his vision was fuzzy. He held himself up to a sitting position on the chair he sat on, as the person who held him let go of his arms. It wasthe secretary, he noticed as his vision came clear.

She was standing in front him, hands on her hips. Her face hasn't changed though."Are you okay? Young man?"

Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, yeah... I'm fine." He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Haha, guess I should have eaten breakfast." Roxas said, faking a smile.

She crossed her arms, "Don't tell meyou're a class clown..."

Roxas continued to smile at her.

"Sigh... great." She murmured under her breath. How she hated the class clowns.

The blonde slowly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "Heh heh heh..."

**RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

Roxas jumped slightly as the loud ringing noise sounded throughout the building. Was that the bell? ..._Obviously_.

"Um..."

The woman glared at the large clock beside her. Eight O' Clock. "Okay," she exhaled, "I'll get a escort for you. Wait right here. And don't go wondering off. Don't even get up. Don't even breathe. Don't even move. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas understood. He held his breath and sat completely still, as if frozen in ice. The secretary rolled her eyes and groaned, "another smart guy..." she said under her breath as she walked to the back of the office.

When she was out of sight, he exhaled heavily, brushing the hair out of his face, "Really..." he lowered his head.

It was quiet. Nothing was heard but the classical music playing softly from the radio. He never noticed it before, the music. Why? Well, it didn't matter now. He gazed around the room, then once again looking upon the light on the ceiling. "What was that... just now?" he said as he lowered his head in thought, "All those voices... those voices sounded so familiar..but," he shrugged it off, "Hm... maybe I should start eating breakfast now." He scratched his head.

Abruptly, foot steps were heard down the hallway. Roxas fell out of thought and looked around. It sounded like it was coming from the entrance of the school.

Roxas slightly looked out the hallway. He saw three people, two boys and a girl maybe, running down the hall.

"WE MADE IT!" one of the boys shouted.

"We still have time until the second bell!" The girl yelled to him.

"That's only five minutes!" Another boy said.

The three ran down the hall, dashing past the office, and darting further down until they was out of sight.

"...Hm...I wonder how big is this school"

* * *

Hanyer, Pence and Olette stopped at a couple of stairs the spiraled upward to the second floor.

"Hey, Pence," Olette began to ask, "What class do you have for first period?"

Pence face suddenly turned into a face of despise and fear. "...Math... the subject of evil." he said slowly.

Olette and Hanyer laughed, "Aw... poor you Pence! But, it's _pre-algebra_, so, it should be THAT hard." Olette said cheerfully.

"You're saying that because you have algebra 1. Pre-Algebra is like torture for seventy six minutes! Seventy six!" he exaggerated a he waved his hands in the air.

Hayner crossed his arms, "It's better than detention."

Pence glanced over to Hayner, "_Detention_ would be better than math. _ANYTHING_ would be better than math!"

Olette cleared her throat, "Well, I think it's about time you should go upstairs? You know, to get your books?" she said as put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah... I left my books in my locker... which means... I didn't do my homework..." Olette smirked, "I told you to get it yesterday! But _nooo_! You wanted some Sea-Salt Ice Cream!"

"It's not like that we aren't going to eat all summer long anyway." Hayner said. Pence sighed as he walked upstairs slowly, knowing it would be, yet, another day the teacher calls his name for the first question. The last time that happened, he was called up the board to work out the problem. Now he didn't do his homework?Great.

"Good luck Pence!" Olette shouted. Pence look behind and gave her a fierce glare. Olette only stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, Olette. What class do have now?" Hayner mentioned.

She thought about it for a second, "Me? Um... Art. You?"

"I think either computer... or English..." Hanyer scratched his head.

Olette knew that was coming. She crossed her arms and sighed loudly. "It's Spanish!"

"Wha? Really?" He scratched his head again, "Oh yeah, it is... thanks Olette!" He suddenly remembered to be early for class and... "Oh shoot! I gotta go, can't be late! If I'm late for one class... I'm dead." And turned to run, but quickly stopped and spun around to Olette, "Tell Pence to meet at my locker!" He said as he parted from her and ran off.

Olette shook her head, "What would they do without me?"

* * *

Upstairs, the third floor to be exact, Olette sat on a stool, along with others on a rather large table. The class was fairly large for a art class. But of course in art class, no one takes it seriously. People goofed off, shouting, throwing paper balls at each other, standing on chairs, etc. Even Olette was a bit care free in this class.

The art teacher walked to the front of the class. He was a man in, at least in his forties, wearing glasses, had the facial hair, and balding. The teacher would AWAYS lecture at the beginning of class. But the worst part is, that the lecture would last for minutes! The last lecture they had lasted for an _hour_!

"I'm taking roll."

The class talked louder than he did.

"I'm taking roll!" he repeated.

The class still ignored him.

"Everyone, _shut up_ for a minute, while I take roll!" he shouted louder. Finally, the class become quite, _dead_ quiet.

"Now..." he took a look at the paper that he held in front of him.

"Rajin."

Rajin, the art class clown, stood up from his seat and yelled, "Here and present, y'know!"

The teacher ignored the last part of his sentence, "Olette."

"Here!"

He looked from the paper to her, "Come here."

Olette widened her eyes, "Oh..." she got up and walked over to the teacher, "Yes?"

He handed her a slip. That usually means... "The office needs to see you." he said flatly.

Olette revived the slip and read the blue pen writing. She blinked, "...Escort?"

* * *

**Yesh, this is mah first attempt at a KH fanfiction. I luv Roxas. I really do. (But, I like Sora too :D) Please review! NO FLAMES!**

-Cloudbuddi-


End file.
